Love Behind the Scenes
by uzumaki ren
Summary: Apakah salah sasuke jika dia mencintai dua gadis dalam waktu bersamaan? dan Apakah ini salahnya juga karena tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu diantara keduanya?/ AU, OOC/ SasuHina or SasuSaku/RnR Please
1. prolog

**Love behind the scenes**

By : Uzumaki Ren

disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

rated : T

pairing : SasuHina, SasuSaku

genre : Romance, hurt/ comfort

warning : OOC, Typo's bertebaran, AU

1. Prolog

**Hinata's PoV**

Kami-sama... kenapa hidup ini tidak seindah yang ku bayangkan..

Kenapa.. Aku yang terlihat seperti Antagonis di sini.. A-aku... sudah kehilangan dia.. dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan hatinya..

Aku tau.. mungkin aku egois karena tidak bisa melepaskan dia.. tapi Kami-sama.. ini semua karena.. Aku sangat mencintainya..

**Sasuke's PoV**

Apa ini salahku? Mencintai dua orang gadis dalam waktu bersamaan.. Hinata.. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.. Aku mencintainya, jauh sebelum ... 'dia' mencuri separuh hatiku.. Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi hinata..

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan ku dari kau dan dia.

**Sakura's PoV**

Aku tau sasuke-kun masih sangat mencintainya... Aku tau cinta sasuke-kun kepadanya masih besar.. Aku kekasihmu sasuke-kun..

Tidak bisakah kau lepaskan dia dan berikan sepenuhnya hatimu untuk ku?

**Normal PoV**

_Cinta adalah.. ketika kau 'Hanya' menggenggam tangan ku dan tak pernah melepaskannya_

_**TBC... **_

**Yosh... ini fanfic ketiga ren.. ren harap ada yang menyukai ff ren ini..**

**:-)**

**Mohon Review ya minna-san.. kasih kritik dan saran buat ren :-)**

**Akhir kata...**

**Jaa...;-)**


	2. Be your Girl Friend

**Love Behind the Scenes**

**by : uzumaki ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina or SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

.

.

.

"Hinata.. jadilah kekasihku"

DEG.. Terkejut.. itulah yang dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata karena saat ini Uchiha Sasuke, Artis papan atas sekaligus teman sekelasnya dan salah satu pangeran sekolah tengah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih sang pangeran sekolah.

"A-Ano.. A-aku.. Iya.. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu sasuke-kun" muncul rona merah di wajah hinata saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Semua yang menyaksikan adegan itu pun bersorak.. Para pria bersorak heboh, sedangkan para gadis hanya bisa berteriak histeris, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka menangis karena pangeran sekolah yang mereka cintai kini sudah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis.

Apalagi gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pendiam dan pemalu, tentu saja mereka tidak percaya bahwa sang pangeran sekolah jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Setelah menembak hinata, sasuke pun menggenggam tangan hinata dan pergi dari lapangan Konoha Senior High School.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

.

.

2. Be your Girl Friend

"Hehehe, selamat teme.. akhirnya kau punya pacar lagi"

"Hn"

"Kyaaa.. selamat sasukee" karin berucap sambil mengeringkan mata ke arah sasuke.

"Selamat ya.. sasuke-kun" Kata ino, sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, Arigatou" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya Hinata-chan.. " ucap tenten sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tenten-chan.. Aku.. masih tidak menyangka kalau sasuke-kun mencintai ku.. sasuke-kun itu kan ar-" ucapan hinata terputus, karena tenten menyelanya.

"Apa kau ragu dengan sasuke? kalau kau ragu, kenapa kau terima dia jadi kekasih mu?"

"Aku.. sama sekali tidak ragu.. tenten-chan, cuman.. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersama sasuke-kun.. dia begitu terkenal.. dia di sukai banyak orang tenten-chan.. sedangkan aku? A-aku hanya gadis bisa" ucap hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah kau minder berada di sisi sasuke.. kau salah Hinata-chan.. kamu itu cantik, jadi gak perlu minder"

"H-ha'i"

.

.

.

Ucapan tenten masih terngiang di kepala hinata..

'Aku.. cantik.. Iya.. itu benar, aku cantik, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan' senyum hinata mengembang saat ia memikirkan itu.

Hinatapun berjalan dengan santai menuju koridor sekolah yang menampung loker-loker para siswa dan siswi Konoha Senior High School. Hinatapun mencari lokernya dan setelah dibuka ternyata banyak kertas bergumpal yang berjatuhan dari lokernya itu. Ia pun membuka satu persatu kertas itu, dan betapa terkejutnya hinata karena semua kertas itu berisi kalimat makian untuk hinata karena ia berpacaran dengan sasuke.

Hinata terisak, tentu saja. Sebegitu buruk kah ia sampai-sampai ia tidak pantas bersama sasuke? Sebegitu hinakah ia sampai-sampai seantero sekolah memakinya?

Apakah itu sebuah kesalahan karena mencintai pangeran sekolah?

Hinata terduduk di depan lokernya. Kakinya melemas. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke dan rasanya begitu berat..

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah, Konoha Senior High School memang sangat luas dan itu membuatnya kesulitan mencari Hinata-nya.

"Hinata... Hinata.." Sasuke Tidak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Hinata. Ekspresi panik dan khawatir nampak jelas terpatri di wajahnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Hinata yang tengah menangis dan terduduk di depan loker hinata sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya sasuke dengan khawatir, ia lalu berjongkok dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh hinata ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hikss.. hikss ..." Hinata hanya terisak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sasuke. Ia pun menyodorkan banyak kertas ke tangan sasuke.

Sasukepun membaca kertas itu satu persatu. Seketika rahangnya mengeras. Ia begitu marah.

Bagaimana Hinata-nya bisa diperlakukan sebegitu buruk?

Sasuke pun menggendong hinata menuju UKS, ia tidak mau hinata terluka. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin. Setelah mengantar hinata ke UKS, ia pun langsung pergi ke lapangan Konoha Senior High School untuk menyelesaikan yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau.. sepertinya sangat mencintai hinata... Bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu?" Seorang gadis tengah bergumam di balik rerimbunan pohon-pohon di taman sekolah. Ia mengamati sasuke yang sedang membentak para fans girl nya tang telah memaki hinata.

Gadis itu.. menatap sasuke dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**Kyyaa.. akhirnya ren update juga.. :-D**

**maaf wordnya pendek.. ini akibat dari ketergesaan ren karena banyaknya tugas dari sekolahan tempat ren belajar. Apa lagi sekolah ren lagi Ultah.. jadi ren dkk sibuk buat bikin kostum#CurhatModeOn**

**Keep or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata.. ren mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nyempatin mereview ff ren ini.. hehehe.. **

**Review kalian adalah semangat buat ren..**

**Untuk pairing Akhir... Hummm.. Udah ren tentuin kok :-) tenang aja...**

**buat Ff yang lain.. ntar nyusul kok..**

**Akhir kata, #AkhirKataLagi.. :-D**

**Jaaa~ :-)**


End file.
